LOILLE
by NaanChan
Summary: Cinta yang tak terbalaskan? Hmm.. Sakit pastinya. Tapi, gadis pink ini berusaha melupakan perasaannya yang tak terbalaskan itu dan memulai hari yang baru. "Sasuke-kun?" / "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku tau ini mengganggumu. Tapi tolong dengarlah.."


**LOILLE**

**LO**VE **I**S KI**LL**ING M**E**

**Author : NaanChan**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje, AU, OOC **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Camfort, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 1**

Teeeet.. teeet..

Suara lonceng menggema di setiap sudut Konoha International High School pertanda sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas mereka, banyak yang ke kantin, perpustakaan, ataupun taman untuk mengisi waktu istirahat ini. Tak banyak juga yang hanya tinggal di kelas, seperti gadis pink yang satu ini.

Sejak tadi, dia hanya melamun dan memerhatikan punggung seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di depannya. Pemuda yang sangat tampan, bermata onyx yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, gadis pink itu beranjak dari tempat awalnya dan kemudian mendekati pemuda bermata onyx yang duduk di depannya.

"Hm.. Sasuke-kun.." sapa gadis pink itu lembut. Tetapi pemuda bermata onyx mengabaikan sapaan gadis itu. Merasa sapaannya diabaikan, gadis pink itu tersenyum entah apa sebabnya. 'kau tampan Sasuke-kun..' batinnya tak jelas.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh kah aku duduk di bangku kosong sebalahmu?" ucapnya sambil melirik bangku kosong yang ada di samping kiri pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Hn," respon pemuda itu singkat dan tetap fokus dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Gadis pink itu lalu tersenyum menganggap respon Sasuke adalah 'iya'. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil posisi dan duduk di sebelah pemuda bermata onyx yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kau tidak keluar? Hm, ke kantin atau apalah?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih sangat disibukkan dengan buku yang ada di genggamannya. Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. "Apa yang sedang kau baca Sasu-"

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak menggangguku?" kata Sasuke memotong pertanyaan Sakura tadi dan masih fokus dengan bukunya. Sakura yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Gomenne Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku akan pergi." ucap Sakura lalu berlari cukup kencang keluar dari kelas.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Sakura tersungkur ke lantai karena menabrak seseorang. Mungkin ini akibat berlari cukup kencang tadi. Lututnya terasa nyeri akibat bergesekan dengan lantai yang cukup keras.

"Ah, gomen Sakura, kau tidak apa apa?" kata orang yang menabrak Sakura tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan bermaksud untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Tanpa berkata apa pun Sakura membalas uluran tangan orang itu. Seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke, pemuda berambut merah yang biasa dipanggil Gaara. Ketua Osis Konoha International High School.

Sakura berusaha berdiri, tetapi rasa nyeri di lututnya membuat badan gadis itu seperti ingin terjatuh lagi. Tetapi Gaara sigap menopang badan Sakura hingga Sakura tidak terjatuh ke lantai -lagi-. Gaara mengaitkan tangan Sakura di lehernya bermaksud membantunya untuk berdiri tegap dan membantunya berjalan. "Sepertinya lututmu terluka cukup serius, aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." kata Gaara lalu mulai berjalan ke UKS bersama dengan Sakura.

ﬞﬞﬞ

"Gomen ne, aku merasa bersalah." kata Gaara setelah petugas UKS mengobati luka Sakura dan sekarang sudah lenyap dari ruang UKS tersebut. Sakura yang duduk di ranjang UKS tersenyum melihat Gaara yang meminta maaf padanya entah sudah berapa kali.

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." kata gadis pink itu disertai senyum manisnya membuat pemuda di sampingnya ikut tersenyum.

Gaara POV _

DEG

Ada apa ini? Mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum? Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia yang pertama membuatku seperti ini. Haruno Sakura, gadis pink dengan senyum manis, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan jidat yang lebar. Kurasa yang terakhir tak usah di sebutkan. Dia gadis yang manis.

Teeeng..teeengg

Ah, lonceng sialan itu menggangguku, padahal aku masih ingin melihat gadis yang satu ini tersenyum begitu manisnya.

"Sakura, biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kelas." kataku sambil membantu Sakura turun dari ranjang UKS. Kugenggam tangannya, begitu lembut dan hangat. Membuatku merasa nyaman. Apa ini yang dikatakan jatuh cinta? Ah tidak, kurasa perasaan itu hanya perasaan yang konyol.

"Gaara-kun, aku bisa ke kelas sendiri. Tenang saja." kata Sakura lembut membuatku tersadar dari lamunan konyol tadi.

"Tidak Sakura, kau masih berjalan seperti orang pincang. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu di tengah jalan nanti." kataku cukup cemas. Apa? Cemas? Tak biasanya seorang Gaara merasa cemas dan khawatir seperti ini. Apalagi cemas kepada seorang gadis, yang masih belum ia kenal dekat.

"Tapi kelas kita berbeda Gaara-kun." Ya, aku dan Sakura berbeda kelas. Aku ada di kelas XI B bersama Sai, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Temari, dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Sakura di kelas XI A bersama Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Karin dan lainnya.

"Itu bukan masalah. Ayo cepat, nanti kita telat!" kataku dan membantu Sakura berjalan.

ﬞﬞﬞ

Normal POV_

"Saku-chan! Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku saat perjalanan pulang nanti!" teriak Ino ke teman sebangkunya yaitu Sakura ketika Asuma-sensei keluar kelas menandakan pelajaran hari ini sudah usai.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sakura dan Ino teman sebangku dan bersahabat dari kecil. Mereka selalu pulang bersama, Hinata juga biasa bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Tetapi sejak Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto, dia jarang pulang bersama Ino dan Sakura karena diantar oleh Naruto.

"Jangan berbohong Saku-chan! Tadi kau diantar Gaara ke kelas, jangan-jangan kalian-" goda Ino terhenti karena Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Hahaha, Saku-chan, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan konyolmu itu. Hahaha." tawa Ino meledak tiba-tiba.

"Ino-chan! Berhentilah tertawa dan ayo pulang!" teriak Sakura cukup keras membuat beberapa orang yang masih ada di kelas meliriknya. Termasuk Hinata, dia hanya terkikik geli dan tersenyum sangat manis.

ﬞﬞﬞ

"Oh jadi kau diantar Gaara hanya karena kakimu luka karena dia menabrakmu? Aku kira kalian pacaran. Hahaha." kata Ino setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura tentang dirinya dan Gaara.

"Ihhh.. Ino-chan, apa-apaan sih kamu?" ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dari belakang mereka dan menepuk pundak Ino. Reflek, Ino berbalik.

"Sai-kun?" katanya tak percaya jika orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi adalah orang yang ia sukai selama ini. Sai menunjukkan senyuman andalannya. Sakura melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. 'apa mereka sudah pacaran?' batin Sakura.

"Ino, ayo pulang bersamaku.." kata Sai tiba-tiba lalu menggenggam tangan Ino. Ino menatapnya tak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, pipinya memerah, lidahnya kelu, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Sakura menatap geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-chan, aku membawa Ino tak apa, kan?" tanya Sai ke Sakura. Sakura berpikir sejenak. 'lututku masih nyeri, aku masih susah berjalan. Siapa yang akan pulang bersamaku jika Ino pulang bersama Sai? Aku takut pulang sendirian. Tapi, Ino sudah lama menyukai Sai, ini kesempatan yang langka baginya. Aku tak ingin merusak atau mengecewakan sahabat baikku itu.' batinya. "Hm.. Okay, tidak apa-apa. Sai-kun, kau harus menjaga Ino-chan! Awas jika dia kenapa-napa, akan ku tinju kau!" kata Sakura.

Sai mengeluarkan senyum andalannya –senyum aneh tepatnya- "Kalau begitu, aku dan Ino duluan. Jaa nee!" kata Sai. Ino masih terlihat gugup dan hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatapnya geli. Sai dan Ino akhirnya pergi menginggalkan Sakura yang sekarang duduk di halte dekat gerbang sekolah, berharap ada bus yang lewat.

"Apa? Jam setengah 5?" teriak Sakura yang baru menyadari jika dia menunggu bus sudah sangat lama."Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Aku takut Sasori-nii memarahiku jika pulang terlambat." katanya berbicara sendiri. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat seorang pemuda bermata onyx mengendarai motor ninja lewat di gerbang sekolah. 'Sasuke-kun? Dia pasti baru pulang latihan basket. Dia pasti akan berhenti di depanku, dan mengajakku pulang bersama. Hihihi.' batin Sakura senang sambil tersenyum menatap motor Sasuke yang sebentar lagi lewat di depannya. Tapi raut wajah Sakura berubah ketika motor Sasuke melaju cepat melewatinya, ya melewati. Tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arah Sakura. Tidak mengajak dia pulang bersama.

'mungkin dia tidak melihatku, jadi dia tidak berhenti. Ah tidak, aku merasa dia melihatku, aku yakin itu. Tapi mengapa dia tidak berhenti dan bertanya mengapa aku belum pulang? Apa aku ingin pulang bersamanya?' batinnya kacau. Tiba-tiba klakson motor berbunyi membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya tadi. Dia melirik asal bunyi klakson itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor ninja merah sedang berhenti di depannya. Gaara?

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura terkejut melihat Gaara yang tersenyum ke arahnya. 'kenapa harus Gaara? Kenapa bukan Sasuke?' batinnya lagi.

"Sakura, kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah cukup sore." tanya Gaara. 'harusnya Sasuke yang bertanya seperti itu padaku. Mengapa harus Gaara?' batin Sakura. Merasa pertanyaannya di abaikan, Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sakura, ayo pulang bersamaku!" ajak Gaara membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya –lagi-

"Eh? Tapi-" Sakura terpotong. "Sudahlah, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena membuat lututmu terluka. Ini juga sudah sangat sore." potong Gaara. Karena Sakura takut diomeli oleh kakaknya, dia terpaksa menerima tawaran Gaara dan beranjak dari tempat awalnya lalu mengambil posisi naik ke motor Gaara.

'harusnya Sasuke, bukan Gaara...'

ﬞﬞﬞ

Di tempat berbeda dalam waktu yang sama..

Sasuke POV_

Kuberhentikan motorku dan menoleh ke kaca spion, dan memastikan hal yang sedang ku pikirkan.

'bukannya gadis pink itu ada di halte tadi? Tidak mungkin, sudah sore begini mana mungkin dia masih ada di sekolah. Aku mungkin salah liat saja. Hn, entahlah' gumamku

Apa yang kupikirkan? Gadis pink itu? Tidak tidak.

ﬞﬞﬞ

Gaara POV_

"Arigatou Gaara-kun." kata gadis pink itu lembut. Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat ada rasa, hmm seperti rasa kecewa. Entahlah, atau cuma perasaanku saja. "Gaara-kun?" kata Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Ah, aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku tadi.

"Ah, gomen Sakura. Lebih baik kau masuk ke rumah sekarang." kataku dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura yang menurutku sangat lucu. "Haha, kau lucu Sakura." kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink gadis itu.

Apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Aku benar-benar mulai menggila. Gaara sadarlah, apa sekarang kau sudah terbius dengan gadis pink ini?

"Aish, Gaara-kun apa-apaan kau hah? Rambutku kan jadi berantakan." kata gadis pink itu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kawaii.." kataku sangat pelan yang sepertinya tak di dengar oleh Sakura. "Apa yang kau katakan Gaara-kun?" tanyanya. Benar prediksiku, dia tidak mendengar apa yang barusan aku katakan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sana masuklah, ini sudah sangat sore. Aku juga harus pulang." kataku tersenyum padanya -lagi- Sakura membalas senyumku dan mengagguk pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan. Jaa nee!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

ﬞﬞﬞ

Sakura POV_

Kubuka pintu rumah dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk kesana. "Hmm.. Sakura.." panggil seseorang yang sedang duduk rapi di ruang tamu. "Sasori-nii?" Aku menoleh, tersenyum padanya. Aku tau, aku akan diomelin habis-habisan.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa tadi? Aku mendengar suara motor di luar." tanya Sasori dengan tatapan intens. "Yang tadi? Dia temanku, Gaara." kataku jujur dan sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. "Gaara? Sobaku no Gaara?" tanya Sasori lagi. "Eh, iya. Dia ketua osis di sekolahku. Apa nii-chan mengenalnya?" kataku cukup terkejut karena Sasori-nii mengetahui nama panjang Gaara tadi.

"Haha, bagus Sakura. Aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Gaara." kata Sasori-nii tiba-tiba membuatku sangat terkejut. Sasori lalu beranjak dari tempat awalnya -duduk- Sekarang berjalan mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Dia orang yang baik, orang tuanya dan orang tua kita bersahabat baik. Jadi pasti kalian berdua di restui. Haha.." kata Sasori-nii kemudian mengacak rambutku. Pipiku memerah, aku masih terkejut mendengar ucapan nii-chan barusan.

"Nii-chan! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, hah? Siapa bilang aku berpacaran dengan Gaara? Ihh.." kataku seperti orang yang salah tingkah -mungkin- "Hahaha.. Sudahlah Sakura, tak usah kau tutupi. Aku setuju jika kalian berdua pacaran. Lanjutkan saja, hahaha." goda Sasori kepadaku lagi, membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

Apa? Pipiku memerah? Salah tingkah? Aku tidak menyukai Gaara-kun, yang ada di hatiku cuma Sasuke-kun. Baka!

"Isshh.. Terserahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat!" kataku lalu meninggalkan Sasori-nii yang masih menatapku geli. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Satu demi satu anak tangga ku naiki. Rasa nyeri di lututku masih terasa. Ah, Sasori-nii tidak mengomentari luka ku. Haha, baguslah. Mungkin dia tidak melihatnya, atau terlalu sibuk menggodaku tadi. Kalau dia melihatnya, mungkin aku akan diomelin. Untungnya..

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamar, ku lempar tasku ke atas kasurku yang berwarna Soft Pink senada dengan warna rambutku sekaligus itu warna favoritku. Kemudian aku duduk di kursi meja belajarku. Kutatap beberapa foto di atas meja belajarku. Foto dengan bingkai hasil karyaku sendiri. Foto itu, hmm.. Wajah tampan seorang pemuda yang menghiasi hatiku selama ini. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak mempunyai rasa yang sama. Ah, memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat sesak di dada.

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku menyukaimu.." kataku sambil memegang salah satu foto Sasuke yang ada di meja belajarku. "Kenapa menyukaimu begitu sakit? Hatiku perih, kau tampak tak peduli padaku. Aku tau, aku bukan gadis yang menarik. Tapi.. Ahhh.." kataku berbicara sendiri.

'kurasa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke-kun. Memendamnya di dalam hati seperti ini sangat sakit. Perih.. Walau aku tau, dia pasti tidak mempunyai rasa yang sama padaku.' batinku kacau.

ﬞﬞﬞ

Aku berjalan dengan penuh semangat melewati jalan beraspal di Konoha ini. Seragam Konoha International High School terpasang pas di tubuh mungilku. Kuurai rambut pink sebahuku hanya sebuah pita yang menghias rambutku, sangat simpel. Tak seperti teman-teman lainku yang biasanya kesekolah dengan gaya rambut yang trendy, wajah dipolesi make-up. Ah, itu bukan gayaku, aku tak suka semua itu.

Kicauan burung terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Tak banyak orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, sangat sepi. Bisa dibilang hanya aku yang berjalan disini. Yah, mengingat ini masih sangat pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, hampir setiap hari aku datang ke sekolah sangat pagi. Ada 3 alasan mengapa aku berangkat sepagi ini. Yang pertama, berjalan pagi dengan menghirup udara pagi yang segar membuat tubuh sehat, ditambah lagi sinar matahari pagi sebagai sumber vitamin D aku suka gaya hidup sehat. Yang kedua, jalan tidak begitu ramai sehingga aku bebas dan tidak tabrak menabrak. Alasan yang terakhir aku selalu membawa cokelat dan memasukkan kedalam loker Sasuke. Jika aku tidak datang sepagi ini, kemungkinan besar aku ketahuan, bukan?

Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahku. "Ohayou!" sapaku kepada satpam sekolah sambil membungkuk padanya. "Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, haha, silahkan masuk.." kata satpam itu lalu membuka gerbang sekolah untukku. "Arigatou!" kataku tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke sekolah.

Tempat pertama yang kutuju yaitu loker Sasuke. Setelah sampai disana, aku membuka lokernya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa membuka loker Sasuke, jawabannya karena aku pernah meminta kunci cadangannya ke pak satpam tadi. Dia begitu baik, hihihi.

Setelah aku memasukkan cokelat ke loker Sasuke, aku menuju kelas dan menunggu yang lain datang.

Normal POV_

Beberapa jam kemudian, siswa-siswi yang lain mulai berdatangan. Begitupun Ino, dengan wajah yang sepertinya sangat bahagia, dia menghampiri Sakura. "Saku-chan!" panggilnya sambil memukul meja pelan. Sakura menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Saku-chan! Kau tau, sekarang aku dan Sai resmi berpacaran.." katanya agak pelan. Sontak Sakura terkejut. Dia sangat bahagia karena cinta sahabatnya terbalas, sedangkan dia? Tak usah di sebutkan lagi.

"Benarkah? Selamat Ino-chan!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Ino menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada sakura dengan sangat detail. Sakura begitu antusias mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Senyum terus terlihat di wajah gadis pink itu. Yang menandakan dia begitu bahagia melihat sahabatnya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan walau nasibnya tidak sebaik sahabatnya itu.

"Wah, sangat romantis! Kapan aku bisa menyusulmu, Ino-chan?" kata Sakura setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino tentang proses jadiannya dengan Sai.

"Cepat susul aku, Saku-chan!" kata Ino tersenyum padanya. Sakura yang tadinya fokus dengan pembicaraannya dengan Ino, sekarang malah memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk di dalam kelas. Pemuda bermata onyx berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan coolnya sambil membawa sebuah cokelat. Hey, cokelat?

Sakura POV_

'dia membawa cokelat yang kusimpan di lokernya. Whoa, senangnya' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah yang tadi tersenyum ceria mendadak menjadi suram. Hatinya begitu sakit seperti ditusuk benda tajam ketika melihat Sasuke melempar cokelat tersebut ke tong sampah di kelasnya.

DEG

'hatiku.. ah, kenapa sakit sekali? Sasuke-kun, kau.. Mengapa kau lakukan itu? Hatiku terasa sakit. Tak biasanya dia membuang cokelatku ke tempat sampah di depan mata kepalaku. Cokelat-cokelatku yang dulu biasanya di berikan ke fansgirl-nya. Itu juga membuat sesak di dada. Tapi kali ini, tong sampah? Aku seperti di tolak secara tak langsung. Ah, aku bodoh sekali. Sudah jelas Sasuke tidak menyukaiku. Mengapa aku terlambat menyadarinya? Dia membuatku sakit, sangat sakit. Aku sudah tak tahan. Dia harus mengetahui apa yang selama ini aku rasakan. Aku harus jujur padanya.. Sasuke-kun..' batinku menjerit. Tiba-tiba saja butiran jernih meluncur dari kelopak mataku. Jatuh dengan lembutnya melewati pipiku. Reflek aku berlari, yah.. Tujuanku yaitu toilet. Tempat dimana aku selalu menangis. Entah mengapa tempat itu yang ku pilih. Tapi, setelah aku menangis di sana, aku merasa lebih tenang.

'Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa menyukaimu begitu sakit?' batinku menjerit. Mataku sepertinya membengkak karena terus saja menangis. Sekarang aku berada di dalam salah satu toilet perempuan.

Teeeett..teeet..

Lonceng sialan itu, aku belum tenang bodoh! Kenapa kau berdering begitu cepat?

Kuhapus air mataku cukup kasar. Kulihat bayanganku melalui cermin, mataku memerah dan agak membengkak. Aku tak peduli. Aku berlari kembali ke kelas secepat mungkin, aku takut terlambat. Karena terlambat bukan gayaku.

ﬞﬞﬞ

Teeeengg... teeeengg

Lonceng itu lagi-lagi berdering. Sekarang tandanya semua rangkaian proses belajar-mengajar di Konoha International High School sudah berakhir.

Sialan, hari ini aku ada piket. Aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersama Ino karena dia sudah pulang duluan bersama Sai. Sialnya lagi, jadwal piketku bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Tapi waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Semua teman piketku sudah pulang, sekarang tersisa aku dan Sasuke yang ada di kelas. Aku juga sudah berniat untuk pulang, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, sepertinya.

'ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke.. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kepedihan yang bersarang di hatiku. Hufftt..' batinku.

Sasuke sudah berjalan sekitar 5 langkah dari bangkunya. Aku masih mematung di tempat. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilku lembut. Sasuke yang sepertinya mendengar namanya terpanggil berhenti melangkah. Tak ada jawaban darinya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku tau ini mengganggumu. Tapi tolong dengarlah.." lanjutku dengan gugup.

"Hn," respon andalan seorang Sasuke. Sekarang posisi Sasuke membelakangiku. Dengan gugup ku beranikan kakiku untuk melangkah sedikit mendekat. Kurang lebih hanya 2 langkah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu datang pagi hanya untuk menyimpan cokelat di lokermu. Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." kataku yang sebenarnya tak kusangka akan kukatakan. Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku menunduk malu dan menunggu apa jawabannya. 'Kami-sama, tolong beri aku kekuatan. Aku tau dia tidak mempunyai rasa padaku. Tolong kuatkan hatiku..'

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
